Use the given information to make a logical conclusion, if possible. If a logical conclusion is not possible, choose "no logical conclusion possible." If Vanessa misses the bus, then she will be late for school. Vanessa did not miss the bus.
Solution: Identify the hypothesis , the conclusion of the first sentence, and the second sentence Does the second sentence refer to the hypothesis of the first sentence, or the conclusion of the first sentence? The second sentence refers to the hypothesis of the first sentence, because they both talk about whether or not Vanessa missed the bus. Does the second sentence state the hypothesis , or the opposite of the hypothesis The second sentence states the opposite of the hypothesis of the first sentence. Because the second sentence states the opposite of the hypothesis of the first sentence, the second sentence implies the inverse of the first sentence. Inverses are not logically equivalent to their original statements, so we cannot form a logical conclusion. Thus, the answer is "No logical conclusion possible"